


You've been a bad, bad princess

by orphan_account



Series: You can be the boss daddy [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Daddy Harry, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the very cliche one where louis wants a pair of shoes and and harry refuses to buy him those and so he gets cranky and snappy and gets a spanking in return</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've been a bad, bad princess

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys like it x  
> special thanks to Leis who's headcanons lead me to this :) you're a champ bro

"Daddy?" Louis prettily leaned an elbow on Harry's desk, red painted fingers tapping the sheets of papers. 

"Yes darling?" Harry took out a moment to gaze up at the pretty sight of Louis in a soft shirt and silk panties the colour of blood, cerulean eyes batting at him.

"Remember when I went for lunch with Niall?" Louis asked, tongue poking out to lick at his pink lips and Harry frowned,

"I do remember darling that was yesterday" Harry nodded, setting aside his paperwork. Louis smiled flirtily and pranced over to Harry's lap, plopping down right on his crotch. 

"Well I saw these lovely pair of shoes that I absolutely have to get" Louis spoke earnestly, hands placed on Harry's chest, lips quirked up. 

"What for?" Harry asked dryly making Louis frown.

"Well for myself obviously" He sassed.

"That tone won't get you stuff princess" Harry squeezed Louis' hip.

"But daddy.... Please" Louis whined, pouting up at Harry.

"No, you're becoming a spoilt princess" Harry pulled Louis' chin down so as to make him release his lower lip. Then he proceeded to kiss his jutted out lip.

"Daddy please, I'll be a good boy I promise" Louis whined, latching onto Harry's button up.

"I said no Louis. Off you go" Harry smacked Louis' bum. The smaller boy huffed, crossing his arms, angry and annoyed as he sat down on the dark leather couch in Harry's office. The older man paid no attention to grouchy Louis, with a small pout in his lips and an angry frown etched on his forehead. 

A few moments later, Harry looked up from his paper work just to notice Louis sitting on the couch with an upset expression and his arms folded sassily on his chest, curvy legs spread out in front of him. Harry set his pen and glasses down, and sighed. This got a reaction from Louis, he snapped his head up, looking at Harry prettily from under long lashes.

"Are you going to keep being a spoilt little brat?" Harry raised a brow. Louis whined, throwing his head back on the couch. 

"Buy me those shoes" Louis huffed, lips pouted and blue eyes glaring at Harry. When Harry's expression hardened, Louis whimpered.

"Daddy please, I'm sorry" Louis let his arms fall on his lap, lashes batting at Harry. When Harry turned back to his work, Louis stomped his foot. 

"Louis" Harry gritted, "I'm going to spank you, hard if you keep being like that" Harry warned him. Louis looked at Harry, arms linked tightly together, challenging him further. 

"Come here Louis, now" Harry ordered making Louis groan as he stood up, and stomped over to Harry, arms still daringly crossed over his chest. 

"Why are you such a slut Louis?" Harry let one large hand rest on Louis' perfectly round bum cheek. 

" 'm not a slut" Louis whined,"I'm only yours" And that got a deep growl from Harry. 

"But you never listen to me. Always disobeying me. Is that how good princesses behave?" Harry grabbed Louis' hips, forcing Louis onto his lap. The smaller boy was slightly scared, but he was a daring little minx and didn't show that he was sorry and scared. 

"Bad daddy" Louis pouted, gently throwing his fist on Harry's silk shirt covered torso. 

"Flip over Louis. You're getting spanks now, you're being a very bad princess" Harry tutted.

"How many?" Louis asked, voice now soft and breaking. 

"As many as I please" Harry stated and Louis whimpered as he obediently turned over, tummy laying on Harry's thighs. 

"How many do you think you deserve?" Harry asked Louis, as he pushed the soft material of the shirt over to reveal his bum and spine, and pulled the red silk panties down to reveal Louis' magnificent bum, round and perky. 

"T-ten?" Louis clenched his small fists on Harry's legs. 

"Twenty then" Harry rubbed a large hand over Louis' arse, making him whimper. 

"Dad-dee" Louis whined and Harry knew that was the soft and baby tone he used when he was specially upset and sorry or needed attention and care. Louis whimpered, cheek rubbing on the material of Harry's jeans. And then there was a loud smack echoing through the office room, and Louis' loud wince. 

"Are you greedy little minx Louis?" Harry asked when he delivered a third spank. 

"I'm sorry daddy" Louis spoke softly. By the seventh spank on his upper thighs, the petite boy had tears in his eyes. 

"Doesn't matter anymore princess, you didn't answer my question" Harry scoffed, "say it Louis" Harry ordered, delivering a particularly harsh spank in the middle of Louis' bum cheeks. 

"I'm a greedy little minx" Louis had small tears rolling down pale cheeks. 

"You are aren't you?" Harry squeezed both cheeks, which came full and full in Harry's large palms. "I never want to punish you. You're the loveliest princess,but you're so disobedient at times" Harry growled, slapping Louis' arse for the fifteenth time. "And you've got the prettiest bum, always wanna spank it, wanna make it pink, mark it with my handprints" Harry alternated each cheek and by the end Louis was moaning and whimpering, tears wetting his cheeks and fringe matted on his forehead with sweat. 

"Are you sorry Louis?" Harry asked him, when he was done and Louis' bum was red and hot and there were pink handprints on his cheeks. 

"Yes... Sorry daddee" Louis sighed, stretching his voice with exhaustion. "I've been bad, very bad bad bad" Louis pouted, "I'm a bad princess" Louis rutted against Harry's thigh and the older man hoisted him up, making the spent boy fall limply on Harry's chest. 

"No" Harry wrapped both arms around Louis' narrow waist,"Don't say that. You got your punishment darling,don't say that anymore" Harry kissed Louis' softly, comfortingly. Louis kissed Harry's neck in reply , 

"You're a good Daddy. I'm sorry for being a meanie" Louis looked up at Harry with watery eyes and a very slight smile. 

"You're perfect. You just needed my attention and that's okay" Harry kissed Louis' forehead. "Where did you want the shoes from?" Harry sighed, making Louis giggle and press a kiss to his lips. 

end.


End file.
